Once Again
by lizziekins
Summary: After the jewel was shattered again the group fell apart, and Kagome wasn't able to return to her time. A year later she and Inuyasha meet again, and not in a pleasant way. R
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: If you even think I own Inuyasha... wow...you're stupid...but I still love you!!!**

**A/n: I don't know how this came into my mind, but it seemed like it would be a good story so please R&R!!!**

_Flash back_

_**Someone thinking**_

_XXXXX_

_Naraku stood there with the shikon jewel in his hands, laughing at the futile attempt Inuyasha was making to kill him. The jewel was glowing black, tainted with malice, and was continuing to become darker with each stroke Naraku place on it. _

_Inuyasha tried to use the Wind Scar but it was useless, just as the others had been. Suddenly an arrow shot through the clearing and pierced the Shikon Jewel, causing it to shatter, just like it had done two years ago. _

_XXXXXX_

Kagome sat by the edge of a lake, taking in her surroundings. Ever since that day she had learned to become more cautious, especially with out Inuyasha there to protect her.

The group fell apart after the jewel was shattered again, each member blaming themselves for the incident. Kagome had tried to get back to her time, but the well would not permit her to leave the era. So she did the only logical thing, she ran, she ran till she was in pain, and thought she was going to die.

She had woken up to growling, that sounded familiar, almost like Inuyasha's. She willed herself to open her eyes, hoping that it had all been a dream and that Inuyasha was mad at her for something stupid, but she knew better, and kept her eyes shut. When the growling had become louder, she snapped her eye's open. Blue eyes met grey ones, thus beginning a new friendship, that would carry on for a year.

Kagome jumped when she felt someone pick her up, and instinctively wrapped her arms around the culprit's neck.

"Jeez, Hiroki, don't scare me like that!" She exclaimed playfully slapping his chest.

"It's too amusing to see the look on your face though," the black haired dog demon replied in a deep soothing voice.

"I'm sure- a shikon shard is approaching!" she said looking eastward.

Hiroki put her down, and took off, with her following. He came to a halt in a clearing, seeing a large centipede. He unsheathed his sword, and got in a fighting stance.

Just as he was about to attack he heard someone yell "Wind Scar" followed by a mass of energy hitting the tail of the centipede. An inu hanyou came through the trees soon after and readied himself for another attack.

Hiroki snapped out of shock and attacked.

"Phoenix Fire!" he shouted as he brought his sword down, successfully severing the centipede in half, but not killing it.

"Kagome shoot!" he called back to her, and noticed the inu hanyou's head turn, a look of shock on his face.

An arrow whizzed passed his face and hit the centipede in the forehead, purifying it. Kagome ran through the trees and stopped by Hiroki's side starring up at him.

"K-Kagome?" her head turned to the direction the voice had come from, her breathing stopped, and she passed out.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know the first chapter was short... but I'll make this one longer...so yeah! Oh and this chapter is going to go by people's point of view, and normal POV too.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha.**

'_Miroku or Inuyasha thinking'_

'_**Inuyasha's demon side' **_

XXXX

**Kagome's POV**

I could hear Hiroki's voice, and some other person's, who was familiar. I opened my eyes to find that I was back at home, or what I'd been calling home for the past year. I tried to sit up, but strong hands gently pushed me back. I thought the person was Hiroki so I pushed his hands away, but the person's hands were rough and calloused, just like-

"Inuyasha?" I whispered in a hoarse voice.

"Yeah Kagome, I'm here," I heard him reply in a gentle voice.

"What, what happened?" I asked, but a sea of memories came crashing down on me. I remembered Hiroki picking me up, sensing a jewel shard, purifying a centipede, and seeing Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was the first of the group to leave, a year ago, and with him he took my heart. I had only just gotten it back to give to another, and he comes back. Talk about lousy timing. Though some part of me was joyful to see him another part was hurt and confused. Why now, after a year of not seeing him, and almost forgetting him and the pained memories that come with him, he comes back, and I can't tell whether I want to slap him or hug him.

"You passed out," Hiroki's voice snapped me back to reality.

"Oh, right," I replied quietly, looking down at my hands in my lap.

"How have you been?" I heard Inuyasha ask quietly.

"Alright, you?"

"Fine." He replied and paused for a second, "Why didn't you go home?"

"I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"The well wouldn't let me through."

There was a pregnant bubble of silence and then he said, "Sorry."

I stared into his amber eyes, seeing a mixture of concern, regret, and pain in their depths.

"For what?" I asked my voice trembling.

"For leaving."

Our eyes stayed locked for a minute but I broke the contact, and stared at Hiroki instead. He kneeled down beside me, and put his arm around my waist, pulling me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and breathed in his scent. I hear what sounded like a small growl of protest come from Inuyasha. This hug wasn't completely unnecessary; it was to calm me down, and it certainly did work. Hiroki has always been able to tell what my emotions are, and knew exactly how to deal with them, while Inuyasha just ignored them.

XXXX

**Somewhere else**

**Normal POV**

A monk was walking through a forest, searching for a demon the nearby village hired him to kill. He had deep blue eyes, black hair pulled into a small pony tail, and a charming face. His robes were purple, he carried a gold staff, and he had a rosary covering his right hand where an endless void was placed.

He bent down to check the tracks the demon made when he heard a mew. It was familiar to him and he looked up to see a two tailed fire cat.

"Kirara?" he asked raising a brow.

She mewed and turned around to walk into the trees. The monk followed her into a clearing with a fire set in the middle. He watched her sit in front of the fire and mew at him again.

"Takashi! That's freezing," He heard an all too familiar voice shout from behind some trees.

"It's not that cold Sango," a masculine voice replied.

"Yes it is!"

The monk followed the voices to a small river. There he saw the woman he left a year ago, being hugged by a man he had never seen before, in the middle of the river. The sight was infuriating.

"Am I interrupting something Sango?" The monk asked, making his presence known.

"Miroku? Is that you?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"Long time no see." He replied.

XXXX

**Miroku's POV**

_Who the hell is this man and why is he holding Sango like that? No, even better, why is she letting him hold her like that? She didn't even let me hold her like that_.

I tried to keep my face calm as these thoughts and many others crossed my mind. This sight, as much as I hate to say it, hurts, and I find myself wanting to inflict pain upon that man who holds the woman who captivated my heart long ago, in his arms, not mine.

"Yeah long time no see," I heard Sango reply quietly, a hint of regret in her voice.

"How have you been?" I asked when what I really want to know is who the hell was that man.

"Good, you?"

"Okay," a lie, a complete fucking lie.

I saw the man let go of her, smart move on his part. He started walking out of the river, pulling Sango by the hand to follow him. She complied and emerged from the water, soaked to the bone. I could see her shivering, and I have to fight off the desire to encase her small frame with my own. Her arms came up to wrap around herself, in a futile attempt to keep warm. The man noticed this and wasted no time in hugging her again.

"Thank you Takashi," I heard her murmur as she leaned into his embrace.

Now, I really wanted to hurt him, maybe if I could get Sango out of the way I could suck him up with my wind tunnel. Images of Takashi's body being drawn into my wind tunnel flipped through my head, and it looked very tempting. I watched him peck Sango on the cheek, and my want to kill him heightened. Sango had the decency to blush at this action, making me calm down a bit.

She cleared her throat, "So Miroku, how did you find us?" she asked nervously.

"Kirara." I replied shortly.

She nodded and turned around to whisper something in Takashi's ear, he nodded and left, but not with out giving Sango a chaste kiss. She watched him leave then gave me her attention.

"It's good to see you," she said stepping closer to me.

"You too," I replied.

"I'm sorry," she said after a moment of silence.

"For what?" I asked even though I already knew what she was sorry for.

"For you having to see that."

XXXXX

**Inuyasha's POV**

One year, one whole fucking year I haven't been in contact with the group, and now I regret it. I starred at Kagome hugging that dog-demon, named Hiroki or something like that, and I couldn't stand it. I stood up from the place I had been kneeling at and turned to walk out of the hut. I turned around to look at the house, well more like mansion, and thought that there was no way I could give Kagome this. The night was cold but didn't bother me. I started walking down the stairs that led up to the house until I heard someone running behind me. I turned around only to have Kagome tackle me with a hug.

"I missed you," I heard her whisper while sobbing.

I returned the hug and buried my face into her hair. The scent of vanilla and rain that I had missed since I had left ensnared my senses, but I noticed a slight change, the scent of that dog was on her too. I sniffed again and was relieved when I was able to tell that she was still innocent.

**_'Mating season is coming soon we should take her.'_**

_'I won't allow you to.'_

**_'Like you could stop me, especially when you want it too.'_**

_'I can and I will stop you.'_

**_'I always get what I want, remember that.'_**

My demon side battled with my conscience as Kagome pulled away from the hug. She gave me a watery smile, and I gave her a weak smile. I noticed for the first time that she wasn't wearing her normal strange clothes, but something else, like a shirt with no sleeves** (tank top)**, and tight blue pants** (jeans)**. She must've brought them over before the well closed. Wait if she couldn't get through the well, maybe I still could.

"Hey, Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Do you wanna try going home again?" I asked.

She nodded in reply and I knelt down so she could get on my back. I felt her weight on my back, just like old times, and took off. I jumped from tree to tree and heard Kagome start laughing from her place on my back. For a minute I imagined Miroku and Sango riding by us on Kirara, with Shippou, but then I remembered that that all ended a year ago.

We were passing through a dense part of the forest until we reached a clearing. There was a man sitting by a fire and he looked up. He stood up and grabbed a sword.

"Sango there's a demon, and he has a girl!" he shouted. I heard Kagome gasp, and her grip tightened on my shoulders.

Sango came running out of the trees with Miroku following. They stopped at the sight of us, and smiled. All we needed was Shippou, and then the group would be back together.

XXXXX

**Shippou's POV**

Not a day had gone by when I didn't think about my family. There was Kagome, my mother, Inuyasha, my father, Kaede, my grandmother, and then there was Miroku and Sango, my aunt and uncle. A year had passed and still they were gone, off on another adventure, separated. It took two years to complete the jewel. When Naraku gained possession of it, and we thought all hope was lost, it was Kagome who saved us all from an impending doom, but in dong so we were all faced with another problem, separation.

Inuyasha left first, the idiot should have known that without him the group would fall apart. The second was Kagome, at first she tried going back to her era, but the well would not let her through, so she ran. The third was Miroku, he and Sango stayed in the village with Kaede for a while, and I thought that they were going to stay together, but Miroku still needed to kill Naraku, so he left. Then last was Sango and Kirara, Sango was alone despite the company of myself and Kirara, after Miroku left she broke apart, so she too left.

That just left me; I stayed in the village and helped Kaede for the whole time. She watched me grow up. I was far from the little kit that I was a year prior. I was eleven, a lot taller and wiser. I became the village protector after they all left, so I had to get stronger also, even though there weren't a lot of demons that attacked the village anymore. All the demons heard about the jewel shattering again and left to find them, but every now and then a demon got a shard and attacked our village. I took down each of them and ended up getting seven shards.

XXXXX

**That's it my darlings!!!! And I won't update next time unless I get some reviews!!!!! From like all of you that read this chapter and the first chapter!!!!!! But thank you to those of you that did review!!! **

**HAPPY TURKEY DAY TOO!!!!! **

**Now go eat your turkey, chicken, or whatever, and gain some pounds!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: OMG!!!!! I love you all who reviewed!!!!!!! Like seriously that was crazy I mean I went from three to nine and they're still coming!!!!! So thank you all and I shall do my best to make this chapter great!!!! Oh! And something very important... I changed Takeshi's name (the dog demon) to Hiroki...because Takeshi and Takashi are way to much a like... even I got confused!**

**Disclaimer: Why do I have to even say I don't own it???**

XXXX

**Sango's POV**

I was speaking to Miroku when I heard Takashi yell that there was a demon and he had a girl. Naturally I ran out into the clearing, but I never thought that I would've seen this. Inuyasha and Kagome were standing there starring back at me, and Kagome was on Inuyasha's back, like old times. I heard Miroku stop behind me and a small gasp came from my lips in sudden realization, the group would be complete again if Shippou were here.

I smiled and I felt tears stinging my eyes as Inuyasha let Kagome off his back. Within a second Kagome and I were on the ground holding each other for dear life, crying into each other's shoulder. We pulled apart and gazed at each other, she had changed so much. Only a shadow of her childish face remained, it was replaced with a new one, one that resembled Kikyo's more so, minus her cold expression.

I looked around me and saw Takashi in utter confusion, while Miroku and Inuyasha were just staring at us. I giggled along with Kagome, and hugged her once again. I gazed at Takashi again and decided to address his confusion.

"Takashi, this is Kagome and Inuyasha." He nodded slowly, and I could tell that he still didn't understand.

"Remember when I told you that I used to travel with five other people in search of jewel shards?"

"Yes..."

"Well these are the people."

"But there are only five of you, shouldn't there be six?" He asked.

"Shippou is the only one missing." I replied and he nodded.

XXXX

**Hiroki's POV**

I had no idea where Kagome went. After that inu hanyou left the house she pulled away from the hug and ran after him. I was starting to get the suspicion that something was going on between them. I followed her to the door and saw her hug the inu hanyou. Jealousy took its place in my stomach and started tearing me from the inside. How dare that hanyou touch my intended!

I watched them leave and then followed at a safe distance behind, making sure the hanyou didn't try anything with Kagome. They stopped in a clearing and I stayed in a tree above watching as Kagome and a girl tackled each other to the ground in a hug. I smelled salt, and realized that Kagome was crying. I wanted to go down and comfort her, but I didn't want her to get mad, and I also wanted to find out why she left.

The other girl started explaining something to a man that was standing there, looking confused, and I listened in.

"Takashi, this is Kagome and Inuyasha." The girl said, and Takashi just nodded, still looking confused.

"Remember when I told you that I used to travel with five other people in search of jewel shards?" she pressed on.

"Yes..." he inquired still not understanding.

"Well these are the people." She replied gesturing to Kagome, Inuyasha and a monk.

"But there are only five of you, shouldn't there be six?" He asked.

"Shippou is the only one missing." She replied and he nodded.

So, that was how she knew them. Kagome did tell me about her traveling with her companions to defeat a demon named Naraku and toe retrieve the Shikon fragments, but when I asked what happened she didn't reply. "What happened a year ago?" I kept on asking my self concentrating on Kagome's figure below me.

"Where's Shippou?" I heard Kagome ask, wrenching me away from my thoughts.

"He stayed behind at the village when I left," I heard the girl respond.

"So was the only one that stayed behind?" Kagome questioned.

"Yes. But what happened after you left? Did you find Inuyasha?" The girl asked.

"No, I met Hiroki, a dog-demon, and I've been traveling with him ever since. I just recently met up with Inuyasha again, after we ran into each other while trying to get a shikon fragment from a centipede demon. What about you two, did you guys leave together?"

"No, I left before Sango did, and we just met up again too. I was hired by a nearby village to exorcise a bear demon that has been attacking it regularly," The monk responded instead of the girl, who I presumed was Sango.

"A bear demon?" questioned Sango

"Yes, have you heard of it, Sango?" asked the monk.

"Yes we have. We heard a demon with a Shikon fragment was terrorizing a village, that's what brought us here." Takashi answered for Sango.

"A shikon fragment?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah, why are you asking Inuyasha, are you looking for them as well?" Sango replied.

"Well, yeah, I have ten. What about you Miroku have you been searching for the shards also?" Inuyasha addressed the monk.

"Yes, I have three, What about you Sango?" Miroku asked Sango.

"Yes, we have four. What about you Kagome?" she asked.

"We have fifteen," Kagome replied quietly.

"Fifteen!?" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Well, yeah, that was what it was the last time I counted, but I suppose around seventeen now, after we got the shard from the centipede, unless you got that one, I don't know, and a weasel before that." Kagome mumbled putting a finger to her lips thinking.

"No you guys got that one," Inuyasha replied, calming down a bit.

"Kagome, could you do me a favor?" asked Miroku.

"Yeah, sure, as long as it's not bearing your child," Kagome joked.

"Of course not! How could you think that of me? But my real question is can you purify the shards I have?" he asked.

"Sure let me see them." Kagome replied walking toward him, and holding out her hand. He placed some fragments into her hand, and they immediately changed from black to a light purple.

"Thank you, Kagome." He said while pocketing his shards.

"No problem."

"Wait, Kagome, if you just met up with Inuyasha again, then where were you going, and where is the dog-demon you talked about?" Sango suddenly asked.

"Oh shit! I forgot to tell Hiroki that I was leaving with Inuyasha to go to the well!" Kagome exclaimed slapping a hand over her mouth, while the rest just stared at her.

"So, you're going back to the well?" Miroku questioned.

"Yeah, we are. If Kagome couldn't get through I might still be able to. Oh, and Kagome, where did you get that colorful vocabulary?" Inuyasha asked.

"Guess you and Takeshi rubbed off on me," she replied while shrugging.

"Um, Kagome, hate to tell you, but dog demons are very possessive and Hiroki might get mad that you left," Sango replied.

"You don't need to worry about him not knowing though. He's right there," Inuyasha said jerking his thumb to where I was sitting.

Kagome whipped around as I landed on the ground. I saw the worry in her eyes and advance upon her.

"Sorry I forgot to tell you," She mumbled, as I embraced her.

"It's ok you just wanted to go home, I understand," I replied burying my face in her hair.

I heard two uncomfortable coughs and looked up to see Miroku staring at us.

XXXX

**Miroku's POV**

Wow, never did I think that Kagome would get in a relationship like this one. Sure she hugged Inuyasha from time to time, but never so affectionately. On our journey together I had began to feel like an older brother to Kagome, so I really didn't like this open display of affection.

I glanced over at Inuyasha and saw him glaring at Hiroki, while Sango was staring in mild interest. Takashi, decided to get ideas from this and began to hug Sango, again, and she didn't seem to mind.

I looked back over at Inuyasha and made eye contact with him. We smirked at each other in an understanding manner, and we both coughed awkwardly. I stared at Kagome and Hiroki while Inuyasha stared at Sango and Takashi.

Hiroki glanced up at me and growled, while Kagome lightly slapped him on the chest. She looked back at me with a red faced and gave me an apologetic look, then stared at something behind me.

I turned around and saw Sango and Takashi kissing! Well, more like sucking each other's faces off, but that was worse. Inuyasha stared back at me and shrugged.

"Um, Sango do you maybe need some air?" Kagome spoke up from behind me.

Sango immediately pulled away and turned a shade of red I never thought possible. She murmured a quiet "sorry" before glancing at me, then adverted her eyes to the ground. Takashi just smirked the whole time. God how I wanted Sango to slap that smirk off of his face.

Sango once again looked at me, but I was too busy glaring at Takashi. She followed my glare to Takashi and saw his smirk. She elbowed him in the stomach lightly and he looked down at her, where she whispered for him to stop.

"So, nice weather isn't it?" Kagome said after a long silence, and shortly after it began to rain.

XXXX

**Kagome's POV**

After my failed attempt of trying to start a conversation we all took refuge in a cave we found near by. But, not before we were all soaked, Sango even more so. She hadn't told me yet why she was wet when she emerged from the trees, or how she had met Takashi. I had a lot of questions for her, but for the mean time I was content with being in a cave with her.

As the men got a fire started with some wood they found in the cave, Sango and I sat by the opening staring out at the rain. I looked over at Sango and she looked back, we smiled then hugged once again.

"So, how has your life been?" Sango asked pulling away.

"Pretty good, you?" I asked.

"Good." She replied, and we stared at the rain again.

"I really did miss you guys a lot," she said after a moment. "I also missed the times when you and I would just sit and talk, and I actually kind of missed Miroku groping me," she whispered the last part, I laughed.

"I missed those times too, but I mainly I missed sitting Inuyasha," I replied, followed by a large thump.

Sango and I turned around and saw Inuyasha flattened on the ground by the newly created fire. Sango, Miroku, and I stared at each other then burst out laughing. Sango and I were rolling on the floor when Inuyasha got back up and made his way over to us, stopping right above me.

"Wench," he said as he picked me up and ran outside to the river that we passed while making our way to the cave, and dropped me in it.

"Oh, Inuyasha you are so gonna pay," I mumbled as I waded out of the river and up to where Inuyasha was standing.

What I did next, I still can't believe. I was watching Inuyasha laugh at me and then out of no where I grabbed him by his hair and crushed his lips with mine. I quickly pulled away after realizing what I had done, and gasped, but he pulled me back.

"Why did you pull away?" he whispered against my ear, involuntarily making me shudder.

"I can't do this," I lied. I my eyes adverted to the ground.

He gently grabbed my chin and made me look into his red eyes. Wait red!?

XXXX

**Sorry, but I had to have a kissing in the rain scene!!!! Call me a hopeless romantic, but I love those scenes!!!! Ok now that I'm done with my little spasm...Please review, other wise I won't update!!!! **


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: GASP I FEEL HORRIBLE IT HAS BEEN ALMOST A MONTH SINCE I LAST UPDATED... PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!! Well here's another chapter, and thank you to those of you that did review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... If I did...it would be very, very weird...**

'_**Inuyasha's demon side'**_

'_Inuyasha or someone else thinking'_

XXXX

**Inuyasha's POV**

'_**She's right there, take her.'**_

'_I can't she won't let me, and I won't force myself on her.'_

'**_She kissed you.'_**

'_She pulled away.'_

'_**She still kissed you.'**_

'_She said she couldn't do this.'_

'_**We both know she was lying, we can smell it.'**_

'_I won't do it.'_

'_**Then let me out.'**_

Kagome was looking away, so she didn't see me battling with my demon side, or my demon side taking over, for that matter. My demon gently grabbed her chin and made her look at me. I heard her gasp, no doubt seeing his red eyes, and his jagged purple lines across my cheeks.

"Don't lie to us, Kagome," I whispered staring at her sternly.

'_Stop controlling me.'_

'_**I'm not anymore; I just gave you a push.'**_

'_What!?'_

'_**You heard me. This is you acting, not me.'**_

My demon side wasn't lying. It was me making the moves.

"I'm not lying," I heard Kagome whisper back sounding uncertain.

"I can smell it Kagome." I replied.

She looked at me with sorrow filled eyes. I could smell tears starting to come from her. I wanted the tears to go away and be replaced with a smile, so I did something... I kissed her again. This time she responded and surprisingly, kissed me back. Damn she's confusing!

She pulled away again and gasped, covering her mouth.

"I shouldn't have done that," she quickly said.

"Why not?"

"Because I haven't seen you in a year, and I already have a relationship with Hiroki." She replied casting her gaze to the ground.

"Do you love him?"

"What?" she asked as her head snapped in my direction.

"Do you love him?" I repeated.

"Yes... no... I don't know," she whispered pleadingly.

"How do you not know?"

"I feel at ease with him, but I don't feel like I did with you," she replied quietly.

"How did you feel about me?" I asked, knowing that I might've been pushing it.

"I loved you," she murmured, and I couldn't believe it.

**_'See, see? I told you!'_**

_'Shut up!'_

_**'Not until you take her!'**_

_'Never!'_

**_'But she loves you!'_**

_'No she loved me.'_

_**'Once you're in love you can't stop loving the person, you know that.'**_

_'Shut up!'_

_**'Fine but I get to respond to what she's just said!'**_

****I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt my lips on hers again. What the hell was my demon thinking!? I felt her go stiff, but soon after relax. I pulled away and stared into her blue eyes.

"S-sorry," I stuttered until I heard her giggle. "What!?" I asked sharply.

"That was probably the third or fourth time, give or take a little, that you've ever said sorry, and it was for kissing me," She laughed. What was with her and mood swings today!?

"Keh." I snorted as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Oh god Inuyasha you never change!" she exclaimed, while I just smirked at her.

"Come on, we should probably get back to the cave. And so you don't get sick from the rain." I said as I kneeled down for her to get on my back.

XXXX

**Takashi's POV**

After Inuyasha and Kagome left Hiroki followed them; leaving me with Sango... and Miroku. After the two had stopped laughing, an uneasy silence settled between us. I noticed how Sango would glance at me then Miroku then to the ground. It was obvious that she was nervous, but about what? Since Miroku had come along Sango had been acting paranoid and it was starting to worry me. Could they have had something before that never really died, when the group separated? The thought sent shivers down my spine.

"So, how do you two know each other?" Miroku asked suddenly.

"Takashi grew up in another demon slayer village close by mine. We met when I was eight and he was ten," Sango replied, staring at the ground. Miroku nodded and silence settled once again.

"...Why did the group split up?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"The jewel shattered... and I guess everyone feels it was their fault... I know I still do," Miroku said keeping his eyes on the ground.

"It was more of my fault than yours." Sango murmured.

"It was my fault, and not any of yours!" I looked up to see Kagome standing at the entrance, with Inuyasha and Hiroki on both of her sides, with a guilty expression on her face.

"Not true if it's anyone's fault it's mine!" Inuyasha snapped.

Kagome was about to retort when Sango and Miroku pleaded in unison, "It doesn't matter we're all back together, now stop fighting!"

**The Next Morning**

Rays of light penetrated the darkness of the cave, waking all of us up, or at least those of us who weren't already up...

"MIROKU YOU LECHEROUS MONK, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" I heard Sango scream from outside the cave.

Immediately I ran outside to see what was going all only to be met with a rather humorous scene. Sango was standing over Miroku unconscious body with her Hiraikotsu held over her head. I let out a light chuckle as Inuyasha, Kagome, and Hiroki emerged from the cave. Kirara let out a pleased mew from beside Miroku's head as Kagome and Inuyasha shrugged and walked back inside the cave, mumbling something like "Looks like he hasn't changed much." That only confirmed my fears. I had to act fast.

XXXX

**Miroku's POV**

After I regained consciousness from Sango's attack, the smell of something cooking reached me. I heard people talking next to me and kept my eyes shut, as to listen to what they were saying.

"What did you want to talk about?" I heard a feminine voice ask, and almost immediately I noticed the voice belonged to Sango.

"Sango, you know I love you, right?" The voce of Takashi asked. I felt my stomach knot, for I knew what was coming.

"Yes, what are you getting to Takashi?"

"We were betrothed when we were born, to link our villages together, am I correct in believing that you know this?"

"Yes but what does that have to do what you are talking about?"

_'Come on Sango can't you realize what he's getting at? Please, stop him before things go that far. I'm begging you to stop him, Sango. I love you; don't you realize I would die for you?' _

"Sango, I am asking you to marry me," Takashi said.

My heart fell to my stomach with her reply. I knew then that I would have to fight for her until the end.

"Yes!"

XXXX

**A/N: ok this is short... but it works!!! But I really don't feel like I've been getting a lot of feed back... so for me to update I need about... 10 MORE REVIEWS BEFORE I TOUCH THE KEYBOARD!!! I do appreciate all of you who do review so, I probably will settle for eight or so... but I really do want to hear what people think about this story, even if they tell me in caps that it sucks I still need to hear from, everybody!!!! And I don't think that 10 reviews is much to ask for because I had around 50 people check the last chapter... or that's what it was when I last checked... so once again I'm sorry for the long awaited update and for the sudden command. **

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!**

**I hope you all have a great time and gain some weight again!!!**

**Love you all,**

**Lizziekins**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Oh my god!!! It actually worked. I went from sixteen reviews to 25... I feel loved and inspired!!!! So here is going to be one amazing chapter!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I hope that we all know what a disclaimer is for, don't we??? Well it's simple actually; it means I don't own it!!!! **

XXXX

**Sango's POV**

I could feel the hot tears streak down my face as I embraced Takashi and stared at Miroku's back. I knew he was awake and so did Takashi, that's why he pulled me out here. I never knew how twisted Takashi could be. Sure it might've been obvious that I still love Miroku, but to guilt me into an engagement that I didn't want, that was just wrong. What he had said was true, we were betrothed when we were young to unite our villages, but it was immediately broken once my village had been slaughtered by Naraku and his minions. Of course no matter what he had to get what he wanted so he said, "Your family, Kohaku, would want it." Yes, he used_ Kohaku _and _it_! He didn't have to use Kohaku, and could've at least said this instead of it, marriage is no little thing!

I felt his warmth depart from me, and I looked up to stare into his eyes. They held victory within them, and I wanted nothing more than to slap him. He stood up and left for the cave, leaving me to stare at Miroku's tense back. I slowly stood up and shuffled to where he lay. I placed my hand on his shoulder, and felt him tense even more.

"I know you're conscious Miroku," I whispered. When I didn't get a response I quickly retracted my hand, like I had been burned by his wave of emotions that were crashing down on me. I made to leave but I heard his voice break through my barrier of guilt.

"Why him?" He choked out. I snapped my head to him and felt even more tears run down my cheeks. His eyes held pain, loss, and above all, betrayal.

"I'm so sorry! He used Kohaku," I sobbed flinging myself into his arms.

I sobbed into his kimono, as he rubbed my back in circles. My eyelids grew heavy and I started to drift into sleep, but I had to tell him.

"I love you," I whispered as sleep came to me, but not before I hear him whisper back.

"I love you too."

XXXX

**Hiroki's POV**

That filthy hanyou kissed her! Kissed my intended, made her respond, no less, and was still sending her love filled glances, which she was responding to! I was getting sick of it, so I had to interfere. I wrapped my arms around her slender waist, and pulled her back into my chest. I buried my nose in the crook of her neck and nuzzled her, taking in her sweet scent. Something was different though, her normal sweet and innocent, scent was tainted with that of the vile hanyou's. Naturally I felt like ripping him into shreds, then into even tinier shreds, then burning him, and then scattering his ashes across the oceans, where little fishes would eat them, forever ridding the world of him.

I was subconsciously growling into her neck, causing her to whisper my name. I looked up and she sent me a questioning glance, but quickly looked away when Takashi strode in looking awfully smug about something. Kagome was glaring at him in a knowing way, along with the hanyou. I nudged her slightly, but before I could question her, the hanyou interrupted, despicable!

"We should start heading towards the village, we've already wasted too much time."

Kagome nodded in agreement and detangled herself from me to go retrieve Sango and Miroku.

XXXX

**Kagome's POV**

I quickly departed the cave filled of men to get Sango and Miroku, but when I saw them I didn't want to interrupt. Sango had flung herself into Miroku's arms sobbing something I couldn't understand, as he comforted her. As her heaving breaths slowed down I heard her whisper, "I love you," and he replied with his own "I love you too."

Tears filled my eyes as I stared at the scene before me. Finally they admitted it!

I quietly walked out of the bushes towards them, trying my best not to startle them. Miroku acknowledged me with a nod and a sad smile as I came closer. Now I was confused!

"What happened?" I queried as he sighed, continuing to rub circles on her back.

"She's engaged to Takashi," He replied in a solemn tone.

"What but you two just-"

"From what she told me, I'm assuming he made her guilty about it by using Kohaku as leverage."

"Why that son of a bitch, I'll kill him!" I whispered, noticing Sango's even breaths.

"Leave it to me Kagome. But why did you come out here?" he asked raising a brow.

"Oh, we're going to leave for the village now, so you might want to wake Sango up. Oh, another thing, take up your rightful place on Kirara and leave him no room, because I'm assuming he'll want to be close to her." I smirked and started walking away, leaving a grinning monk behind me.

"Wait Kagome what did you say?" I heard Sango's voice call out.

I whipped around and ran back to where they were. I slid to my knees, getting dirt on my jeans, and planted my palms flat on the ground. Grinning I leaned closer to her, and started to chuckle.

"Give me all the details," I exclaimed suddenly causing her to jump slightly.

"About what?"

"About the whole 'Sango will you marry me thing'."

"Um wait aren't you on my side?" Miroku questioned.

"Well yeah, but usually if you know more about what happened you can form a foolproof plan!"

"Good point," Sango said while detangling herself from Miroku, "Well it was about three minutes after Miroku was out cold. Sorry about that by the way. He was going into how we were betrothed when we were younger, yes it's true, but I said that it didn't matter anymore because my village was slaughtered-."

I heard a twig snap behind me and saw Inuyasha standing there, nodding for Sango to continue.

"Ok, then he used Kohaku?" I asked trying to fill in the blanks.

"Yeah, he said Kohaku would've wanted it, and he threatened all of you."

"Sango, can't you just kick his ass?" Inuyasha asked.

"I wish, but he's a better fighter than me and, he's stronger," she replied looking down with a bashful expression.

XXXX

**Inuyasha's POV**

After Kagome had formed a plan about how to get rid of Takashi, we all went back into the cave. We started to get ready for the trip to Kaede's village and the girls went bathe in the nearby river. Hiroki and I stood guard in the trees with our backs facing the river. At first there was an uneasy silence, but then he began to speak.

"What was your relationship with Kagome?" he asked abruptly.

"Why do you want to know?" I countered.

"Because I want to know who my rivals are," He replied shrugging.

"Rivals, you're not planning to mate Kagome, are you?" I asked feeling my heart throb.

"Yeah I am, I already have claimed her as my intended; my scent is all over her."

"Mine has been there longer." I shot back at him.

"So, you do love her. Well she's mine mutt so back off!"

"Kagome's not and object, you can't just claim her to be yours. If that was so then she would've been Kouga's by now," I replied mentally shuddering.

The rest of the wait was silent, until the girls called for us to come down. We all walked back to camp where a pissed off looking Miroku and an even more pissed off looking Takashi were, putting out the fire.

As soon as it was out I crouched down for Kagome to get on my back, which thankfully she did, ignoring Hiroki's growl of protest, while Sango and Miroku got on Kirara. Sango refused to meet Takashi's glare, as Kagome did Hiroki's. We started off slowly then picked up the pace. I felt Kagome lean more on my back, and gave her a quick glance.

"Thanks for realizing I'm not an object," she whispered, her breath tickling my ear, "and thank you for doing this."

XXXX

**A/N: ok this is it for this chapter!!! Thank you for all of you who reviewed and favorited this story, it means a lot!!! And I hope I didn't disappoint any of you with this chapter!!!! Please comment guys, seriously I wrote this in half an hour, just from being inspired by your comments... it felt so good!!!! Love you all!!! Oh and before I forget...**

**THIS STORY MAY BE RATED M LATER ON... I'M STILL DEBATING... BUT SO FAR IT LOOKS LIKE IT WILL BE AND IF SO I WILL TRY TO TELL ALL OF YOU IN THE CHAPTER BEFORE WHAT HAPPENS!!!!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Because you are all awesome here's the chapter you've been waiting for... it's where Shippou and Kouga come in again!!! Yay!!! I know you all missed that little, or in this case not so little, Fuzz ball and the oblivious wolf!!! I mean what would Inuyasha be with out our favorite kitsune and the rival of Inuyasha??? If you can't tell I love Shippou!!! He and Kohaku are like my favorites, plus Miroku!!! **

**Disclaimer: Hey guess what! I don't own Inuyasha... and there's a good reason too!!! If I owned it then it would be screwed up!!!! **

XXXX

**Shippou's POV**

I was perched in Inuyasha's old tree when I smelled it. It was Kouga's scent. Wearily I jumped down fromthe branch and started walking in his direction. He was leaning against Kaede's hut staring at me intensely.

"What do you want Kouga?" I asked exasperated.

"Just came to check up on you. Has she come back yet?"

"No, Kagome hasn't come back, why do you ask?"

"Because I thought I smelled her scent close by."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, maybe she's coming back."

"I hope."

We stayed silent for a short while before he pushed himself off the wall, and started walking over toward the fields.

"Yo, Kouga, where are you going?" I shouted to his retreating form.

"Back to the den," he shouted back.

I smirked at him shaking my head. He was still hung up over Kagome, even though she made it clear, plenty of times, I might add, that she did not harbor the same feelings towards him. When he was completely gone from my vision I turned around and jumped back up in the tree, waiting for something to happen.

_Maybe she has come back._

_**Keh! Fat chance! The day she comes back is the day Inuyasha admits he loves her.**_

_Why are you so negative?_

_**Why are you talking to yourself?**_

_Shut up._

_**No**_

_Yes._

_**No!**_

_YES!_

An unfamiliar scent of a dog demon reached my nose, snapping me away from my argument with myself. A growl of frustration emitted from my throat as I once again leapt from my perch in the tree, and down to the dirt covered ground. With my demon speed, I sprinted around Kaede's hut and towards the forest so many had dubbed "Inuyasha's Forest."

I skidded to a halt in front of the dense forest, my body tensing as the scent grew stronger. A soft breeze blew past me, bringing with it the scent of the demon and another unfamiliar scent, that of a human's, as well as five other _very_ familiar scents.

My eyes widened in realization. _They've come back! _

XXXX

**Miroku's POV**

Takashi's murderous glare was practically burning a hole through my back, bringing a soft smile to my face. Ha! I was holding Sango's waist while he was stuck running. Life was _very_ good at the moment, but as always it had to come to an end...

I felt Sango lean back into me and I looked down at her.

"I think Inuyasha wants to talk to you," She whispered before leaning forward again.

Shifting my gaze to the left and saw Inuyasha staring at me.

"Yes, Inuyasha is there something you would like to say?"

"We're almost there, and someone we know is waiting for us." He replied.

One thought immediately comes to mind, _Shippou._

"Inuyasha do you mean-" he cut me off with a curt nod before looking forward again.

I stare down at the back of Sango's head, a light smile playing on my lips. It looks like we'll have the whole group together soon. The thought is rather satisfying. To think that within four days of meeting each other again, we have the group back together.

_Now how do we get rid of the new guys?_

A rather wicked smile flickers onto my face at the thought of a certain someone being sucked into my wind tunnel crosses into my mind. As if she knows what I'm thinking Sango lightly nudges me, shooting me a rather amused glare. God I love this woman!

XXXX

**Sango's POV**

I looked over my shoulder to where Miroku is sitting with an evil smile plastered onto his face. No doubt he was imagining Takashi being brutally murdered, most likely by his wind tunnel. My mind cheers for the idea, but my eyes narrow at him with a glint of amusement.

A growl coming from Hiroki snatched my attention away from Miroku. I gazed questioningly at him with my brows raised.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked in an unusually cold voice.

"I smell a wolf," he growled his eyes darting to his left before he continued, "What's with your tone?"

"What tone?" Kagome asked now in a sickeningly sweet tone.

"That tone! God, what's your problem?"

"I didn't know objects were capable of having problems," She snapped now glaring at Hiroki, while Miroku and Inuyasha exchanged mischievous glances.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about!"

"No I don't!"

"Yeah you do!"

"Bitch! I don't know damn it!" he yelled finally snapping.

"Inuyasha put me down," Kagome said not taking her glare off of Hiroki.

Inuyasha obliged and kneeled for her to get down. When she got off his back she strode over towards Hiroki with confident steps until she was standing right in front of him. A low growl rumbled in his chest as she stared at him with defiant eyes that shone with a cold furry. Before we could comprehend anything Kagome had pulled back her fist and punched Hiroki in the jaw. A smirk played on my lips as I stared a Kagome, who was now standing rigid with anger, I had taught her how to punch someone properly two years ago, just incase she got really mad at Inuyasha. Though now that it's Hiroki who was on the receiving end of Kagome's strong right hook, which I take claim for, I'm happier than I ever would've expected.

"Don't you ever, _ever_, call me a bitch, you pompous ass! You know very well that I heard you refer to me as nothing more than an object that you had claimed, and I can't even describe with words how utterly _disgusted_ I am by that! I have my own free will, and I'm sick of you bossing me around telling me what to do and when to do it!" Kagome hissed in a voice barely above a whisper before handing him one last slap and storming away over to Inuyasha.

My gaze then wondered over to Inuyasha who was trying, yet failing, to contain his laughter, which ceased when he realized Kagome was walking back towards him. The feeling of someone lightly pocking me in the ribs caught my attention and I whipped my head around to face Miroku. The expression he was wearing was something close to mine. He was smirking and his shoulders were heaving with silent fits of laughter.

My attention, however, was diverted again as a new person joined our group... again.

"Shippou!"

There standing in front of us on the path was that little kitsune that we all had missed so much. Well, I guess we couldn't necessarily call him little anymore.

XXXX

**A/N: I deserve to be brutally murdered for not updating in so long! I'm sorry please forgive me!!!! But I have news for you guys I AM MOVING THE RATING UP TO M FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, because I have decided that I am going to add something that is to mature to be rated T... so that's it. I'm sorry again for not updating for so long, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter though, I know I enjoyed writing the last part! Please review and tell me if you have any ideas for future chapters, I'm all ears!!!! Well later guys!!! **


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I promise to make it up to you all!!!! TURNS OUT THIS IS NOT GOING TO GO M... for now. I don't really know if I can make plot adjustments that will keep the story as interesting. But for all of you that aren't allowed to read M rated stuff, I'm going to try for all your sakes.**

**Disclaimer:**** I still don't own it!!!!**

**XXXX**

**Takashi's POV**

I was to busy glaring at Miroku to really realize what was going on here. I heard the name, but it didn't really click until now... The group was complete, and Sango was sure to be overjoyed by that fact, leaving me in with dust. Now I realize that it wasn't fair of me to use Kohaku and the rest of her family against her, to get her to marry me, but I do love her. And that monk always seems to be in my way now. I suppose this was karma biting me in my ass.

After realizing who the kid was I watched for his reaction carefully. He seemed to be in a daze as he shifted his gaze from person to person. His eyes passed over me, but when they fell on Hiroki a vicious growl tore past his throat. He crouched into a fitting stance, ready to attack if the need aroused.

Raising a brow, I stared back at Sango who, was trying to disguise her laughter as coughs. Turning my head, I caught sight of Kagome. Her head was buried into Inuyasha's shoulder, her shoulders heaving with silent fits of laughter, as Inuyasha tried to keep a straight face. My eyes immediately darted over to Hiroki, who somehow managed to glare at the both the boy and Inuyasha at the same time. Shifting my gaze again, I caught Miroku's eye, and momentarily forgetting our anger towards one another, we rolled our eyes chuckling.

"Who are you?" The kitsune demanded in a snarl. His eyes analyzed Hiroki's person, trying to decipher whether he was friend or foe.

"I could ask the same thing, _kid_," Hiroki spat, his scrutiny of Shippou unrelenting.

Shippou visibly relaxed, but remained in his crouch as he gave Hiroki a deadpanned look. Rolling his eyes, he turned to Kagome.

"Is he really that much of an idiot?" Hiroki's growl interjected before Kagome could reply. Shooting him another deadpanned expression, Shippou turned his attention to Kagome once more.

Kagome's mouth opened and closed, not sure of what to say with Hiroki behind her. Turning her head to Inuyasha she looked at him expectantly. Seeing this, Inuyasha rolled his eyes before looking Shippou straight in the eye.

"Yes, he is." His tone left no room for compromise, sending Kagome and Sango into loud fits of giggles.

I turned to look back at Miroku, who was watching with the same level of amusement as I was. Hiroki's snarl drew my attention back to the front of the scene. Shippou had already tensed, waiting for the impending attack. In less than a moment, Hiroki lunged himself at the kitsune, knocking them both to the ground.

Flashes of claws, fangs, and occasional glimpses of crimson were all that was decipherable between the two. The rest of us rushed forward, waiting for an opening to pull the two apart. Suddenly, a third growl broke through the fight as Shippou and Hiroki were torn apart.

Standing in the space between them was a wolf demon, his icy blue orbs narrowed on Hiroki as he held the two apart. It was clear that the demon was pissed off, but did that stop Hiroki from trying to get back at Shippou?—of course not! He would have to be smart in order to do that. So of course the wolf demon got even more pissed off and slammed him up against the nearest tree, his hand curling around Hiroki's throat.

XXXX

**Kagome's POV**

I could feel my throat constricting as I watched Shippou and Hiroki's battle in horror. My breaths became short and shallow as I caught sight of blood. I had no way of knowing whose it was and the fear that it might be Shippou's, consumed me. A deep familiar growl issued from between the two of them, which belonged to neither of them.

Suddenly the two were pulled apart and I was able to see that Hiroki was the one who was mainly bleeding. My eyes roamed over to the space between them, and up to the face of their savior. His icy blue eyes glared at Hiroki while he held them apart from each other. A silent gasp tore past my lips as recognition dawned on me.

I'm not even exactly sure what Hiroki did, but whatever it was, he got Kouga pissed enough to slam him into a tree. Snarls ensued from both parties as Kouga held him pinned to the tree. I heard Shippou chuckle, and snapped my head in his direction, noticing how his face was set in a smug grin despite the faint purple blots that colored his face. I turned my head back towards Kouga as he began to speak.

"You don't touch him," Kouga growled in a low voice, his hand tightening around Hiroki's throat.

Now normally I would be afraid that Hiroki might get hurt, but at the moment I didn't give a damn what happened to him. No one messes with my not-so-little-anymore-Shippou. It's just not done. If you have a problem you take it up with Inuyasha, not Shippou. Sure, he might have started it, but did Hiroki really need to attack him?—no it was completely unnecessary! So, for all I care Kouga could crush his throat.

Snapping out of my reverie I noticed, to my great disappointment, that Kouga had let go of Hiroki and was now staring at me.

"Hi," I said nervously. A smile spread across Kouga's face before it turned into a mocking one.

"Hey Kagome, dog-shit," Kouga nodded his head towards Inuyasha.

Groaning I rolled my eyes and retreated back towards Sango and Miroku. I was not ready for one of their fights. But what Inuyasha said next surprised me.

"Hiroki, meet Kouga."

My eyes widened as I recalled their discussion. Turning back I saw Hiroki's eyes grow dark with hatred. Fear flooded my senses as I felt the wind picking up. Sprinting forward, I grabbed the sleeve of Inuyasha's haori and Kouga's upper arm and pushed them back towards Sango. Turning around I grabbed Shippou's hand and dragged him with me as I motioned for the others to move back. Inuyasha waited up for us and pushed Shippou forward, before grabbing me around my waist and swinging me onto his back.

"That was a really stupid thing to do." I informed him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

**XXXX**

**A/N: I am such a hypocrite! I always get mad when people don't update relatively quickly, and here I am not updating for almost four months!!!! I'm truly disgusted by myself, but I hope you guys can forgive me... even if this was a lousy chapter. I'm sorry, now I really mean it; you can kill me for not updating in so long!!!!! Stab me in the back with a rusty letter-opener, I deserve it!!!!! But I hope you guys liked this chapter, and please R&R! Once again (ha-ha I didn't mean to do that! But that's not the point...) I am **_**so**_** sorry!!!!**


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Wow I think the updates get farther and farther apart… sorry guys

**A/N: Wow I think the updates get farther and farther apart… sorry guys. I'm not going to promise that I'm going to update more frequently, but I am going to try. So here's a new chapter for y'all. **

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything… just in case we haven't established that in the past seven chapters….**

XXXX

**Kouga's POV**

She was back.

She was back and in the arms of my old rival…. Just like old times.

Glancing up at Kagome, I caught her eye and smiled reassuringly back at her. Her panic was plain on her face, as were her feelings for Inuyasha. I mentally laughed at myself. I should've seen this coming. I mean I had known before that Kagome didn't love me, but I was hoping, beyond hope, that maybe after not seeing each other for so long that she would at least have some semblance of affection towards me.

But now that I think about it, I never truly expected that to occur.

After approximately three minutes of running, Inuyasha skidded to a halt and we all followed suit. Apparently we had taken a path around Hiroki and were now striding into the village. I glanced over to Kagome and smiled when I saw tears of joy starting to fill her eyes.

"Ugh, don't cry!" Shippou protested before Inuyasha could.

"I'm sorry, it's just so overwhelming to be back here," she sniffed, wiping her eyes.

She slid off of Inuyasha's back and took a couple steps forward to observe her old village. Sango walked up behind her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I know what you mean," she smiled at Kagome.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippou, Takashi and I stood behind them awkwardly, waiting for their moment to pass. Five minutes later, we were still standing behind them, and we were growing a bit impatient.

"Um… are you two done, yet?" Shippou asked.

"What, oh yeah," Kagome answered absent-mindedly, looking over her shoulder to offer us a smile.

Sango hadn't looked back yet and I was beginning to wonder what exactly she was staring at. Apparently the other four had the same curiosity, because they all stepped forward in an attempt to stare over her shoulder. Craning my neck, I tried to do the same, but I saw nothing out of the ordinary. Just a bunch of villagers doing their chores were walking around. I saw nothing too interesting in the scene.

"Yo, Sango you okay?" Inuyasha asked in a tone that was harsher than necessary.

The girl didn't respond.

I exchanged a confused glance with Shippou and looked back at her again. She hadn't so much as moved in the past ten minutes. What was so engrossing, that she could ignore us? Kagome nudged her, and still she didn't move.

"Sango?" Miroku called in a concerned tone.

No response.

"What's wrong Sango?" Takashi inquired, starting to walk towards her, just as an ominous aura began to rise over the village.

XXXX

**Sango's POV**

I could hear them. I just couldn't move. It was quite frustrating really. No matter what I tried, my body just wouldn't listen to me. And no matter how long they looked, they couldn't see _it._ Honestly, it was right there in front of us and they couldn't see what I was staring at.

How hard is it to see a giant dog demon coming straight at us?

Apparently: very.

They all gasped behind me as Hiroki's aura began to rise over the village. So now they see it? I snorted in my mind. This was just great.

I felt Kagome tug at my arm, trying to usher me to move. Couldn't anyone realize that I couldn't move?

"She's stuck," I heard Miroku call behind me.

_Thank you._

Kirara transformed beside me and I stared at her through my peripheral vision, trying to discern what exactly she was going to do. The feeling of someone wrapping their arms around my knees and under arms was enough to make me shiver with disgust. Even more so when I saw it was Takashi.

_Put me down._

I tried to narrow my eyes, but I couldn't. This was getting _really_ annoying. Catching sight of Miroku glaring at Takashi's back I smirked. At least he was doing it for me.

_Wait. Smiling? _

Yes, my mouth was curved upward; unlike it had been for a long time before. I cheered triumphantly in my mind as Takashi set me on top of Kirara before climbing on behind me. Miroku stormed past us, his eyes catching mine, and my smile.

"She's smiling," Takashi proclaimed to the others.

_Yes, idiot, I established that a while ago._

I rolled my eyes, causing Miroku to snicker inconspicuously behind his hand. Kirara lurched into the sky, flying to some unknown destination, away from Hiroki's aura. As we got farther from it, I began to gain more control over my body until I could speak.

"Where are we going?" I asked, startling Takashi. He didn't answer me. Whipping my head around, I searched for the others below us. I saw no one.

"Kirara, go ba—." Takashi clamped his hand over my mouth, cutting me off. Found in this predicament, I did what anyone with dignity would do.

I bit him.

It was quite an unpleasant taste, to be honest, but it was certainly effective. He yelped and cradled his hand to his torso.

"Kirara, go back," I finished my earlier command, Mewing in response, Kirara abruptly turned around and began returning.

I heard Takashi curse behind me, grabbing me around the waist, alerting me to his presence once again. Pushing his arm off of me, I elbowed him in the nose, smirking when I hear the sickening _crack_ that meant I had effectively marred his face. We grew closer to the group, who were all still poised to begin the fight.

_Good, they didn't start without me._

I smirked. Now I just had to decide one thing….

To push, or not to push the asshole behind me off.

XXXX

**A/N: Okay guys, there's your chapter! Tell me what you think!**

**I apologize once more for not updating in almost a year. You guys deserve better, but I can't promise that I can give you better. I'm beginning to loose my motivation… maybe a lot of reviews will help. wink-wink-hint-hint**

**Jk, I'll try to update sooner… like within the month… but don't hold me to it, just incase. **

**Love Y'all,**

**Izzy (the destroyer… I'm kidding. Really.)**


End file.
